


I'm Sorry (Don't Be)

by AllenTraduction



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Geralt peut dire que quelque chose ne va pas avec Jaskier, et craint de le perdre. Le sorceleur réfléchit ce que le barde signifie vraiment pour lui. Jaskier est très reconnaissant d'avoir Geralt comme ami.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I'm Sorry (Don't Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Sorry (Don't Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688578) by [milk_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_pie/pseuds/milk_pie). 



Voyager avec des humains était quelque chose de risquée, avait décidé Geralt. Ils étaient spongieux et lents et avait du mal à se défendre en général, mais surtout ils étaient sensibles . Il faisait soit trop chaud, soit trop froid, soit trop humide - ils ressemblaient à des fleurs de serre à cet égard.

Actuellement cependant, au lieu d'être de perdre patiente, Geralt était tout simplement inquiet. Le Sorceleur et Jaskier avaient fait leur camp pour la nuit il y a seulement quelques heures maintenant, ils avaient dîné et s'étaient installés dans leurs lits, mais Jaskier tremblait au point de claquer des dents. Non seulement c'était odieusement bruyant dans les oreilles sensibles de Geralt, mais tellement ridiculement inquiétant que cela commençait à lui rendre son estomac malade. Jaskier ne se plaignait même pas et Jaskier se plaignait de tout . Quelque chose n'allait absolument pas.

"Jaskier", la voix de Geralt était étrangement douce dans le calme des bois d'hiver qu'ils traversaient. Il n'y a eu aucune réponse. Geralt s'assit, " Jaskier ". Toujours pas de réponse. 

Geralt s'approcha de la forme en boule de Jaskier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le rythme cardiaque irrégulièrement lent de Jaskier, la seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut que le barde n'était pas, en fait, conscient, et ses frissons violents commençaient à ralentir. La panique traversa la poitrine de Geralt comme une flèche, et il attrapa rapidement l'épaule de Jaskier et tira pour tourner l'homme vers lui. Les lèvres de Jaskier étaient d'un bleu écoeurant, et lorsque Geralt toucha doucement la joue du barde, il la trouva glaciale et presque cireuse comme un cadavre. 

"Putain, putain, merde ... "Geralt laissa échapper une série d'explétifs de jurons alors qu'il se mettait, lui-même et Jaskier ,en position assise, le sorceleur en tailleur avec le poète assis face à lui sur ses genoux. Les frissons avaient cessé complètement maintenant, et le sorceleur était assez sur que le barde était entré en état de choc hypothermique. Il devait réchauffer Jaskier, maintenant.

Geralt tira Jaskier contre lui, leurs poitrines serrées étroitement, le visage du barde collé contre le cou du Sorceleur et les jambes flasques enroulées autour de sa taille. Geralt prit une grande inspiration quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de Jaskier ralentir contre sa propre poitrine, l'odeur humaine chaude normale qui roulait habituellement sur le poète était terne et froide dans le nez de Geralt. Il tendit la main pour tirer le rouleau de lit de Jaskier autour d'eux et commença à frotter sa paume de haut en bas dans le dos de Jaskier, son autre bras gardant Jaskier fermement cloué en place.

Pendant plusieurs minutes éprouvantes, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le bruissement du tissu alors que Geralt alternait entre des cercles de frottement dans le dos de Jaskier et le tissu simple serrait le plus près possible d'eux tout en se balançant légèrement comme on pourrait bercer un bébé. Il avait bien trop peur de laisser Jaskier seul pour aller faire du feu, et il n'y avait pas de ville avant plusieurs jours pour voyager dans les deux sens. Le sorceleur c'est alors contenté de réchauffé le barde du mieux qu'il pouvait , et a tenté de repousser la tempête d'émotions douloureuses tourbillonnant dans son instinct.

Peur, dieux, il avait en fait peur. Geralt avait affronté d'innombrables monstres humains et bestiaux, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti de vraie peur comme il l'avait fait de façon si brutale en ce moment. Quand Jaskier était-il devenu si important pour lui? À quand remonte la dernière fois que le sorceleur a laissé quelqu'un l'affecter de cette façon - assez pour l'inquiéter en le rendant malade et effrayé comme un chiot qui s'était éloigné du sein de sa mère. Peut-être était-il si inquiet de perdre l'homme parce que personne d'autre ne lui avait montré le soin que le barde faisait? La véritable préoccupation pour son bien-être quand à peu près toutes les autres damnées qu'il rencontrait l'appelait un monstre ou un mutant. Pas Jaskier. Non, Jaskier l'a approché sans crainte, a plaisanté avec lui, a demandé son avis sur les choses. Peut-être que Geralt n'avait pas été le meilleur ami de Jaskier jusqu'à présent, mais bon sang il apprécier d'être son ami.

Geralt a pris un moment pour se concentrer sur le rythme cardiaque de Jaskier et a constaté qu'il avait lentement commencé à accélérer. Sans aucune main trop ferme, le Sorceleur se recula pour tenir le visage de Jaskier devant le sien et découvrit que ses lèvres étaient presque roses à nouveau et que ses joues ne ressemblaient plus à celles d'un cadavre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et tira Jaskier vers lui, une main berçant l'arrière de sa tête tandis que l'autre restait ancrée autour de la taille du plus petit homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rythme cardiaque de Jaskier s'améliora progressivement et, en revanche, le rythme cardiaque rapide de Geralt ralentit à son rythme habituel. Enfin, enfin , Jaskier commença à remuer, et Geralt aida le barde à s'asseoir pour le laisser regarder autour de lui.

"Geralt ..?" Jaskier marmonna, sa voix épaisse et ses yeux brumeux. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Il avait l'air si perdu et confus ,il sentait si chaud et vivant et Geralt ne pouvait pas contenir l'éclat d'émotion qui s'enroulait de sa gorge pour sortir.

"Tu t'es presque geler à mort putain d'idiot!" claqua le sorceleur, et il se sentit trembler. Jaskier aurait sauté en arrière à la soudaine explosion, et Roach a même pleurniché de l'autre côté de leur camping, mais Geralt avait toujours une poignée de fer sur la taille de Jaskier. De toute façon, le poète n'était manifestement pas encore retrouver sa motricité, alors que sa tête se penchait légèrement sur le côté en cherchant des réponses en glissant de sa position. Le sorceleur a fait un bruit douloureux à l'arrière de sa gorge et a saisi les bras de Jaskier pour les enrouler autour de son cou pour le soutenir, avant de poser ses propres mains sur la taille de Jaskier. Le barde prit plusieurs respirations profondes et frémissantes, la paire a respirant ensemble pendant un moment, avec des degrés variables de tremblements en attendait que le barde retrouve ses forces pour répondre.

"Je suis," se coupa t-il dans un souffle tremblant "Je suis désolé" bégaya Jaskier, la voix étouffée d'où elle était pressée contres la clavicule de Geralt. 

"Ne t'excuse pas", gronda Geralt, revenant à sa tâche précédente de frotter des cercles chauds contre la colonne vertébrale de Jaskier. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute", le sorceleur ferma les yeux et pressa son nez contre l'oreille de Jaskier et inspira profondément l'odeur de baies de genièvre. "J'étais juste inquiet pour toi", a-t-il dit si doucement que Jaskier ne l'a entendu que grâce à leur proximité.

Jaskier recula de nouveau et Geralt le laissa faire. Les yeux bleus généralement ludiques du barde semblaient effrayés alors qu'ils cherchaient le regard jaune de Geralt. Le sorceleur leva une main pour caresser le côté du visage de Jaskier et frotta doucement son pouce le long de la joue du brun. "Ton visage est encore froid," souffla-t-il doucement dans l'air entre eux. Jaskier déplaça ses bras de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés sur ses genoux pour glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Geralt, les doigts frôlant la mâchoire du plus grand homme en chemin. Le sorceleur sentit son souffle s'arrêter.

"Le tien est chaud", murmura Jaskier, faisant doucement glisser ses doigts dans un petit enchevêtrement qu'il avait trouvé. Geralt n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait vaincu à ce moment-là, mais le loup blanc à l'intérieur de lui hurlait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour soulager la douleur était de se pencher et d'appuyer ses lèvres chaudes contre celles froides de Jaskier. Le poète soupira contre lui d'une manière qui disait qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Geralt leva son autre main pour complètement berceau autour le visage de Jaskier, et les deux étaient complètement enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

On peut lire une infinité de poésie sur de doux baisers sans hâte entre jeunes filles et chevaliers et ainsi de suite, mais aucune description sur papier ou autrement ne pourrait pleinement capturer la nature douce du poète et du sorceleur à ce moment, pressé si étroitement on pourrait penser qu'ils ont simplement surgi enroulé autour de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, juste assez pour que Geralt regarde la langue de Jaskier s'élancer pour mouiller ses lèvres, les yeux du barde s'ouvrant lentement pour rencontrer le regard de Geralt.

"Je pense que nous devons aller nous coucher maintenant", la voix de Jaskier était à peine audible comme s'il avait peur de briser le sort qui pesait sur les deux.

"Je vais m'assurer que tu restes au chaud", le ton de Geralt était tout aussi doux, ses pouces frottant paresseusement la peau fine sous les yeux de Jaskier. Le barde sourit doucement.

De l'autre côté du camping, Roach renifla à la paire et se détourna d'eux. La jument a secoué son manteau et a tiré ses oreilles à plat, avant de courber la tête et de hocher la tête pour dormir. Le faible rire de Geralt flotta dans l'air de la nuit et Jaskier le suivit bientôt.


End file.
